March 21
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Outplayed By Beechnut Five, But Wins By 16 Foul Shots Local Team Able To Score Only 2 Field Goals To Beechnuts 7- Play Off Tie In 5-Minute Period- Score Syracuse 20, Beechnuts 19 All-Syracuse 20, Canajoharie 19. Such was the reading of the scoreboard last night after 45 minutes of basketball in the Armory. The game will go down into the records of the Syracuse team as a victory but it will linger long in the minds of unprejudiced fans as a splendid example of how the poorer of two teams, at least in the matter of floor play and field basket shooting, can emerge on the long end of a basketball score. The Beechnuts outplayed the Crisp team from start to finish and had the ball in their possession more than three-quarters of the time. The Canajoharie team made seven baskets from the field and scored five from the foul line for its total of 19 points. All-Syracuse scored twice from the field and made 16 points on fouls. Nolls of the Beechnuts missed several foul shots, a tally on any one of which might have won the game. Crisp, on the other hand, was very accurate from the foul line. At the end of the first half the score was 14 to 8 in favor of the Beechnuts. When time ended in the second half it was tied at 18 points each. A five-minute overtime period was played. Three fouls were called on the Beechnuts in the five minutes, Crisp shot two of them. Two were called on All-Syracuse. Nolls shot only one of them. Manager Nolls of the Mohawk team, in a statement after the game, offered to play All-Syracuse a game here at any date available, playing for a $400 guarantee if he wins and for nothing if his team loses. His only point of insistence is that Avery, a Syracuse man, or Don Risley, the best referee in the New York State League, referee the game and that a capable umpire, such as Eddie Dollard, umpire. He would be willing to have Avery and Dollard, both Syracuse men, work the game as officials, he said. Whether the Syracuse team will accept the challenge or ignore it will probably be determined this week. No further comment on the game will be made. The play by play detail of the game, as far as points and fouls are concerned, follows: it does not show fouls omitted, and overlooked. The game started with Nolls outjumping Tormey at center and the ball was in the possession of the Beechnuts for two minutes. A foul was called on Casey of All-Syracuse and Nolls missed the throw. The Beechnuts guarded the backfield closely and All-Syracuse, particularly Crisp and Martin, resorted to long shots without tallying. Martin was close on several shots.murnane of the Beechnuts was fouled for blocking Rafter and Crisp tallied the first point of the game. It was a double foul, Rafter also being penalized, and Nolls made good on the shot. On a pretty center play Nolls batted the ball to Dowd, who tossed it back, and Nolls caged the first field basket. Crisp missed a long shot and Rafter had hard luck with a field try. Murnane of the Beechnuts had another foul called on him. Crisp made the point. The score was 3 to 2. Dowd made a basket for the Beechnuts after several pretty passing plays. Nolls shot a foul and so did Crisp when Tormey and Nolls were double fouled for a jump at center. The score was 6 to 3. Murnane was called again for blocking Rafter and Crisp made this point. It was his fourth successive field shot. Sullivan made a basket for the Beechnuts and Jim Murnane added another, making the score 10 to 4. Casey was fouled for holding and Nolls missed the throw. Sullivan shot a basket for Mohawk. The score was 12 to 4. Martin was fouled for pushing and Nolls missed the shot. Hammond was fouled when he jumped with Casey and Crisp scored, making the count 12 to 5. Tormey, after a pretty pass from Rafter, shot the ball into the basket for All-Syracuse’s first field goal. The score was 12 to 7. Sullivan made another field basket for the Beechnuts. Hammond was fouled for a professional dribble. Crisp shot the point. The first half ended with the score 14 to 8. The second half started when Nolls was fouled for a professional dribble. Nolls claimed he was pushed. He had dribbled, went down to the floor and got up dribbling. His protest was ignored. Crisp missed the shot. It was his first miss. A foul was called on Sullivan for two men in. crisp shot the foul. The score was 14 to 9. Hammond was hurt at this point and the referee called time. Syracuse made a basket after time was called and the Beechnuts stopped playing. A protest was made that the referee had no right to call time but this was overruled. Martin was fouled for holding and Nolls shot the point. The score was 15 to 10. A foul was called on Nolls for a professional dribble. Crisp shot the point, the score being made 15 to 11. Murnane was fouled for a block. It was his fourth foul. Time was called and argument held as to whether the fourth foul should put him out of the game. Nolls insisted he was told personal fouls would not disqualify a man. He won the argument. Crisp missed the shot. Dowd was fouled for dribbling, the referee declaring he had taken three steps. Crisp made the point and the score was 15 to 12. Casey brought it up to 15 to 14 when he tallied Syracuse’s second and last field goal. Hammond was fouled for a professional dribble. Crisp made the point. It tied the score. A foul was called on Tormey and Nolls missed the shot. Nolls and Tormey were double on a jump. Crisp missed. Nolls shot the point, the score was 16 to 15. Nolls had another foul called on him when he jumped at center. Crisp shot the point, the score was tied again. Play was on again. A whistle in the crowd blew. The players stopped, the ball being held by a Syracuse man. The referee declared the game was on. The Syracuse man shot but he missed. Martin missed a long shot. A foul was called on Crisp and Nolls missed. Nolls had a foul called on him and Crisp missed. Hammond shot a field goal for the Beechnuts. The score was 18 to 16. Hammond had a foul called on him. Crisp missed the shot. Nolls had a foul called for the dribble and Crisp shot the point. Murnane had a foul called and Crisp shot the point. The score was a tie at 18-18. The period ended. A five minute overtime period was ordered. Hammond had a foul called on him. Crsip shot the point. It was a double foul, Casey also being penalized. Nolls made the point. Murnane was penalized for a foul and Crisp missed. A foul was called on Tormey, Nolls missed. Crisp shot a foul point when Murnane was fouled again for professional dribble. It was the first and only time Syracuse had been in the lead. The game ended. The summary follows: BEECHNUTS: Dowd, lf (1-0-2), Hammond, rf (1-0-2), Nolls, c (1-5-7), Sullivan, rg, (3-0-6), Murnane, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (7-5-19). ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lg, (0-0-0), Casey, rg, (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lf (0-16-16), Rafter, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (2-16-20). Score at halftime- Beechnuts 14, All-Syracuse 8. Score at end of second half, 18 to 18. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Fans Clamor For Monday Game Tickets Ticket requests for Monday night’s Syracuse-Rochester basketball playoff game have reached record proportions, with club officials working feverishly to fill orders. No tickets were issued after noon Thursday because the supply was not available, the management having delayed ordering until certain that another game would be played here. Officials predict a sellout crowd will witness the fourth contest. Meanwhile the team enjoyed a day of rest, but gathered at the Armory this afternoon for a brief drill prior to tomorrow’s invasion of Rochester, in the third of the best of five game series. Yesterday’s respite was especially welcome to Jerry Rizzo, George Nelmark and Mike Novak, who played every minute of the first two games. Steve Sharkey saw action for about 75 of the 85 minutes, with Nugent and Chaney sharing part time duty. The club is in top physical shape, and the word out of Rochester is that they too will be at full strength with the exception of Arnie Johnson, who has been out of the entire series thus far. Bob Davies eye injury suffered here Wednesday night will not hinder his play. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats And Celts Await Opener Of Playoff Series Here First Game Tomorrow At Memorial; Boston To Arrive Tonight The Syracuse Nationals and Boston Celtics are awaiting the start of their best three-of-five series for the Eastern divisional playoff championship in the National Basketball Association. A change has been made in the playoffs, officials deciding to advance dates for the fourth and fifth games if necessary. Syracuse will still be host at the first two games tomorrow and Thursday and Boston will stage Saturday’s television attraction. The fourth game, if needed, will be played in Beantown Sunday afternoon at the Arena rather than Boston Garden, with the fifth game in Syracuse one week from tonight. Boston has a slight scoring edge over the Syracusans in their rivalry this season compiling 1,198 points compared to 1,193 for the Nats in the 12 games in which they were foes. Each has beaten the other six times, yet neither has won a game away from home. Seven times against Syracuse the Celts have bettered the century mark, while the Nats have scored over 100 points in five engagements. Chips will be down in this series which has been marked in the past with added fisticuffs. The winner will get $3,500 and qualify for the overall championship playoff where it becomes possible to pick up an additional $7,500 while the loser will settle for $2,500. Boston is due here tonight and Coach Red Auerbach has requested permission for a brief shooting session at the War Memorial tomorrow afternoon. The Nats will drill tonight at the downtown sports center. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 21 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dollard Category:Martin Category:Novak Category:Nelmark Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey Category:Tormey